User talk:Musimaniac
I'm leaving a message here, to avoid making an even bigger mess in PPhoen"" Talk Hi there! First, you were lucky, because I was already in the middle of explaining my position when you wrote your message. Although it took a while for me to post it ^^. But that's not why I am writing this note. You asked to point out your eventual errors and grammatical mistakes. Well, I'm not a native speaker, but I consider myself a person who can speak english at least on the "Understandable" level. Well, discussion with DK kind of proves me wrong there, but I certainly hope that he merely disagrees with my reasoning, and it's my poor grammar or meaningless sentences that csoue our misunderstandings. Anyway, I don't really see many serious mistakes in your messages (At least in the ones under Project Phoenix, I'm too lazy to look up other). I can undersand everything you are trying to convey, and mistakes you have made were probably caused by typos, writing on a hurry, or rephrasing your point mid-sentence. Happens to everybody, really, so it's not a problem! I was originally going to list them here, but most of them are typos, so it's kind of pointless. A few times you made a mistake with plural form (for example: "how things works" instead of "how things work"). There are two or three sentences that are messed up because you probably decided to form them differently in the middle of writing them, like "this is what my honest opinion is", with it's reapeated 'is', or "What is the content policy you think it's right?" with "it's" instead of "is". There is still no problem with getting what you meant from them. Unless you are arguing with people who have nothing valuabe to say, so they attack your grammar (We all know those guys), I doubt people are really going to mind those few errors that you sometimes make. I hope you are going to have a great time being part of FH community and an editor on the wiki. Michos (talk) 13:32, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Thank You, that's exactly the kind of feedback I'm looking for. I didn't notice any of these until you pointed them out. I must admit that phrase structuring is my weak point, mainly because my language uses a vastly different form to convey the same ideas. I had to learn to skip the translation process altogether, and to form my thought directly in English. I guess that's just part of the learning process, and I've seen dramatic improvements in the past year. Keep them coming! Musimaniac (talk) 14:08, February 16, 2013 (UTC)Musimaniac No problem! Well, I would probably have massive trouble expressing stuff in english, if I wasn't already'' thinking in english. ''Mind if I ask, where are you from? And if I might suggest, It'd be good if you filled your information on your profile, and/or linked to your profile on Fig Hunter. Michos (talk) 14:28, February 16, 2013 (UTC) I'm from Italy. I'll do that sometime soon, I'm very busy at the moment. Besides, I'm not registered on the FigHunter website yet. Musimaniac (talk) 14:45, February 16, 2013 (UTC)Musimaniac